Conspirators: Round and Round We Go
by aliendroid
Summary: They all have seen it, now to do something about it. The conspirators move to bring Ox and Kim together once and for all! Ox/Kim one shot for the "Conspirators Series".


**Conspirators: Round and Round We Go**

**Here it is the one shot for Ox and Kim for the conspirator series. This story can be read at any time after "Conspirators: Get a Clue!" Please remember this is a one shot and another will be loaded for Havar and Jackie at a later date! **

**Plot: They all have seen it, now to do something about it. The conspirators move to bring Ox and Kim together once and for all! **

**Rated T **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

"Round and round they go where they stop who the hell knows," says Black Star as he watches Kim and Ox have another strange discussion, argument, confession session? "Really what are those two doing? Are they flirting with each other or insulting each other? I wish they would make up their minds."

"I have never heard Ox say anything negative about Kim," says Tsubaki.

"Yeah but Kim only seems to care about money," says Liz.

"Oh hey she snubbed him again," says Patti.

"Man this is hard to watch," says Maka. "Want to do something about it?"

Everyone looks over at the blonde girl. With large Cheshire grins they say, "Yeah!"

xXx Next Day xXx

"Hey Kim!" Maka calls as she runs up to the lantern technician. "Jackie, Kim wait up I need to speak with you."

Kim and Jackie cease walking and wait for Maka and Soul to catch up, "Hey what no bike today?" says Jackie.

"Yeah it's in the shop," answers Soul.

"So what did you need?" asks Kim.

Maka and Soul exchange a worried and strained looks, "Well it is about Ox…you see he…well how do I say this," Maka stumbles to form her sentence.

Kim stares as Maka appears to grow more and more nervous her worry seeping out of her. "What about Ox? Is something wrong with him?" she asks.

"It isn't like that," says Soul. He steps forward and rests a reassuring hand on Maka's shoulder. "You see yesterday he appeared to be really down about something. Harvar was having a hard time cheering him up, and when we asked what was wrong he nothing and continued to walk as if we weren't there."

"That isn't like Ox," says Kim. "I wonder what happened."

Maka catches the slight concern in the technician's voice. "Maybe it has something to do with your argument yesterday?" says Maka. She is careful to keep her voice quiet and concerned, not allowing her excitement to seep into it. Kim's eyes go wide at the statement. Quickly she turns around and rushes towards the school.

"Wait Kim!" calls Jackie. She turns and face Maka before leaving, "Subtle," she says.

Maka and Soul both smile and the three of them exchange a thumbs up. Jackie takes off after Kim to help give her a push in the right direction should she need it.

Kim runs and runs her legs going faster than ever. '_Ox, did what I say bother you that much? I mean it's not like it was anything new. I am sorry I will apologize so please be alright._' Kim thinks desperately as she rushes up the steps of the DWMA. Reaching the top of the stairs she sees Tsubaki standing beside Ox her hand on his shoulder. In a desperate search the young technician looks for Black Star hoping this to be some trap to lure Ox into a fight, she doesn't see him or Harvar for that matter.

xXx Harvar & Black Star xXx

Havar and Black Star are hiding behind a pillar, Harvar holding onto Black Star so he doesn't accidently murder Ox for being close to Tsubaki. Black Star has his eyes closed tightly and his hands over his ears blocking out all sight and sound of Tsubaki with another guy.

xXx Kim xXx

Kim rushes over to Ox and Tsubaki and pushes Tsubaki away. She then grabs Ox's arm and pulls him off. They head to the back of the school, the conspirators following silently. "What was all that? What I reject you so you turn to Tsubaki for comfort? That is just low I thought you loved me! Well I guess that was wrong of me to assume," Kim vents has they run to the forest behind the academy. "I can't believe this! You know how protective Black Star is, and you are still willing to be seen with her. Are you crazy?" Reaching her destination she stops and reels around, her face centimeters from Ox's she continues her rant. "If you love me don't get close to other girls! It isn't fair to say you love me one day then cling to Tsubaki the next! I hate it!"

Ox stands staring at Kim. Her face is red and her breathing is hard and ragged from both running and yelling. "Um…what are you talking about?" Ox asks.

Kim's anger rises and her face turns an even darker shade of red. "What am I talking about? I am talking about you and Tsubaki! I won't allow it!" Kim yells.

"Why?" asks Ox.

"Because you are MINE!" Kim declares. Instantly realizing what she said she blushes and covers her mouth. "No I mean, it is just, well…" she trails off unable to find a suitable excuse.

Ox smiles, "I don't know where you got the idea that Tsubaki is anything to me, but I can say without a doubt I love you Kim."

Kim blushes, "Well I guess I like you too." She isn't willing to declare "love" yet, but she will settle for "like". Ox's smile widens and he hugs the female he has held unrequited feelings for, for so long.

xXx Two Weeks Later xXx

Ox and Kim arrive at school hand in hand, smiling, and in great spirits. Kim remembers what she talked about with Maka the day her and Ox got together. Turning around she says, "Oh yeah if you weren't upset about my rejection two weeks ago why did you ignore Soul and Maka?"

Ox considers Kim's question for a couple minutes trying to remember the day before the best day of his life, well second best yesterday was the best him and Kim finally kissed. "Oh I remember, I didn't say anything to them because they wanted to speak with Harvar not me. Why do you ask?"

Kim and Ox exchange a look than, as if a light is turned on, it all clears up. Maka and Soul trick her into becoming worried, Harvar and Black Star aren't around when Tsubaki is talking with Ox, finally the strange behavior of Jackie that day. "We were set up," they say together.

"You mean this entire thing was set up by our friends!" says Kim.

"Well not everything, I have always cared for you," Kim blushes and settles down. The two reclasp hands and walk into the school together.

"Round and round they go where they stop now we know," says Kid looking down from the roof as Kim and Ox enter the school. "Mission Merry-Go-Round successful!" declares Kid talking into a small hand held mirror.

THE END

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! I should have Harvar and Jackie's story up by Sunday…I hope ^.^'**

**Please review, reviews for this story encourages the faster uploading of Harvar and Jackie's story! **


End file.
